(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf training aids and more particularly to a golf training system, which helps the user practice the backswing and swing actions as well as the putting action.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Golf is a special ball sport. Golf posture and movement very emphasize the stability of body rotation. Sometimes, it needs to move the waist in swinging the body so as to further move the hands and the club in driving the ball. When performing a backswing action, the player must not open the elbows of the hands while maintaining club stability and keeping the face of the club head at the correct angle. Hence, one needs to frequently practice coordinated movement and consistency in swinging. Further, putting action is also a standard and stable operation of inertia. In order to maintain the stability of the club and hitting point, frequent practice is necessary.
Many golf swing training designs and aids have been created. Some large scale golf practice apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,432; U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,523; U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,571; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,416. However, the application of these large scale golf practice apparatuses is restricted by the field, space and fund, and therefore is not practical for home use or for training anywhere and anytime when desired. Some medium scale golf practice apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,108; U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,430; U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,882; U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,228; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,855,065. However, these medium scale golf practice apparatuses must be used at selected places.
Further, there are certain small golf practice apparatuses suitable for training anywhere and anytime. For example, some small golf practice apparatuses are adapted for training to avoid opening the arms by using straps to keep the arms in place. Exemplars of this design are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,887; U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,189. Some others are designed to provide a support, allocator or ball for setting between the arms. Exemplars of this design are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,790; U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,437; U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,179; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,567; U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,716; US590462; U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,282; U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,284; U.S. Pat. No. 8,177,655; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,460,121. However, these conventional golf practice apparatuses are simply designed for correcting the arms, but not capable of helping the user train the twisting of the waist to move the arms in driving the ball. In particular, the swing action emphasizes the twisting of the waist.